


《Summer Camp》下部

by flyyahigh_07



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyyahigh_07/pseuds/flyyahigh_07





	《Summer Camp》下部

Lay抱着艺兴的双臂一下子圈紧了。  
这些日子的应酬Lay相信艺兴肯定知道，心怀歉意的他甚至已经做好了经历一场风波的准备，不过今晚艺兴竟然以这种方式表达他的不满，Lay忽然觉得自己有点笨，居然忘了他的艺兴有多与众不同。  
艺兴的薄外套，Lay的西装和领带，从客厅散落到卧室，心急的小人儿一心要拿回主动，一声接一声的轻吟夹杂着满足的喘息，随着上下起伏的床铺回荡不止。  
Lay靠坐在床头，宠溺的看着艺兴扶着他的肩膀一次次用后穴困难的吞咽下自己的粗壮。  
“啊…轻点…”  
Lay故意低下头咬弄那粉色的乳尖，逼出艺兴带着泣声的轻吟，下面的小嘴更是不自觉的紧紧箍住在里面戳弄的分身，而那作乱的硬杵却更大了一圈，对着脆弱甬道深处的软肉深深顶个不停。  
“Lay…别咬…啊……停…停一下…”  
“停不下来……宝贝儿……明明是你在咬我……”  
艺兴已经完全无力了，伏在Lay的肩膀上随着他的顶弄无力抗拒，后穴更是随着不住的抽动被带出一汩汩的爱液，在夜里响起浪荡的水声。  
眼看着艺兴的呼吸急促起来，小穴里的压力越来越大，Lay一边顶弄一边故意扶正了艺兴的身子，没等他反应过来就用力朝着自己胯下按了下去。  
“别……啊……太…深了……”  
艺兴感觉身体仿佛要被Lay穿透了，那柄利刃划开奶油顶到了头，暴君还不放手，顶着身体深处的软肉研磨戳弄，艺兴拼命扒着肩上的手，直到被操弄到彻底认输，搂着Lay的脖子颤抖着释放，Lay才深深吻住艺兴诱人的小嘴儿，搂着颤抖的他让热液在后穴里放肆而出。


End file.
